


Presents

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unmentionables was the most exclusive lingerie boutique in New York City. It totally wasn't some place Peter was comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents

The shop was clean lines and shiny monochrome, all the better to showcase the expensively sparse collection of lingerie. Little bits of fabric, looking even smaller against the normal size hangers, for both men and women. Surrounded by those little bits, designed to tease and titillate, Peter nearly swallowed his tongue and turned on his heel to leave. But the text message from Elizabeth demanded that he be here at this time. He started, some trained FBI agent he was, when a demurely dressed older woman stepped to his side.

"Peter Burke?"

He could only nod.

She smiled, the curve of her lips said she knew how unnerved he was being in here. "Follow me please."

Peter followed all right, careful not to let his eyes wander from her black suit top clad back for fear of drooling like an idiot schoolboy. She showed him to a dressing room, shutting the door firmly behind him. He froze just inside the door when he heard the sound of the lock sliding into place.

The room was round but not very large, dominated by a divan, as easily as big and comfortable as a king-sized bed. The rectangular frame was white as snow, the velvet bedding as dark as pitch, the two scant pillows barely discernable against all that black. Next to the divan was a tiny white, circular table holding a black lacquered box and pretty glass pot filled with some kind of gel like substance. Peter absently wondered if it was some kind of lubricant to help people get into some of those tasteful leather get-ups he saw in the store. In front of it was a wall of mirrors, reflecting the warm, intimate light thrown by the wall scones. Off to one side was a heavy red curtain.

The scarlet fabric moved, revealing a robe-clad Neal Caffery. The robe was short, silky black, showing off muscled legs. Neal was leaning against the doorway, letting the fabric swing shut behind him. He was in his natural element, refined décor, plush carpeting, lush silk and velvet curling around him like a pleasured feline. Neal's golden skin glowed in the intimate light, those eyes lazed mischief at Peter. He was playing with the robe's tie, drawing Peter's attention down towards his groin.

He jerked his eyes back up, damning himself for looking where he shouldn't. "What are you doing here? You're out of your zone. And where's Elizabeth?"

Peter swallowed convulsively as Neal . . . stalked . . . towards him. It was the only word for it, the way the other man was slinking towards him with a predatory grace.

"Elizabeth's getting dressed." Neal ignored the other questions because they both knew, if he was out of his allotted zones, Peter would have been notified.

"Dressed?" That broke Peter's brain. Why would his wife be at a lingerie store with his ex-con of a partner needing to get dressed? And if she was cheating on him with Neal – he could see why, Peter was realistic enough to know that Neal was so much more good-looking and Elizabeth was beautiful as hell and could have done much better – than why had she told him to meet her here?

"Mmm," Neal practically purred in his ear as he circled around.

Peter jumped when those artist's hands cupped his hips, urging him to move forward. He dumbly did what the hands on his hips and the warm, hard body at his back told him to do, sitting down on the divan, staring straight ahead as Neal literally draped himself all over his back. "Neal, what are you doing? What's going on?"

Neal hummed, but didn't answer. Instead, Peter could see him in the mirrors, feeling every movement of that slim pretty body as Neal knelt behind him, hands moving to Peter's suit top. He was too shocked to put up any kind of fight as the jacket was peeled off his shoulders and tossed on the floor. His tie soon followed. Then those busy, clever hands were at his shoulder holster, carefully unwinding it from his arms and, with equal care, was placed down onto of the discarded jacket and tie.

Peter sat perfectly still as Neal moved off the divan, coming to kneel at his feet. He hopefully prayed that the other man wouldn't notice the bulge in his slacks, but it was a pipe dream. Neal was deftly removing his shoes and socks, but those blue, blue eyes were leisurely climbing his body, lingering on Peter's growing cock. The smile that lifted his pretty lips made Peter's blood surge. The lowering of that dark head over his groin, the warm breath he swore he could feel through two layers of fabric, made his cock twitch, and his hips desperately wanting to thrust up into the lush mouth that was hovering.

"No fair starting without me."

Elizabeth's soft, teasing words made him jerk in a whole other way. Then he promptly swallowed his tongue. The little white teddy, panels of silk and lace, barely covered her ample charms, splitting open in the front to play peek-a-boo with her flat, soft tummy. It was barely held together by a tiny little bow between breasts he itched to cup and suck. It barely reached the tops of satiny thighs. His cock surged when he realized she didn't have a thing on underneath. He wanted to bury his face between her legs, to feel the white silk and lace teasing his hair and face as he tongue-fucked her to her beautiful orgasm.

Peter watched in a dazed, lust-filled stupor as Neal gracefully rose, winding himself around Elizabeth's back, propping his chin on her shoulder. The two dark-haired beauties oozed sex at him. Peter swallowed hard.

Neal used one hand to turn Elizabeth's head, claiming her lips in a deep, sultry kiss, but his other hand. His other hand was moving down, toying with the hem of the teddy like he toyed with the tie of his robe. Then those long fingers slipped into the folds between his wife's legs. Peter could hear Elizabeth's breathy little moans, could see Neal's fingers shiny with her lust. He had to press down hard on his own cock, completely unsurprised at how much he liked seeing Elizabeth with Neal. His pretty wife with his pretty partner. Couldn't even breathe as Elizabeth turned just enough in Neal's arms, never breaking their kiss or his fingers working her so sweet, to tug at his robe. Black silk slithered to the ground, leaving Neal in nothing but tiny little black shorts, so sheer it play havoc with Peter's imagination and two little zippers on either hip that Peter wanted to undo with his teeth.

Elizabeth was teasing them all as she traced one perfectly manicured nail down a zipper, then ghosted her fingertip right over the growing bulge barely hidden by finely meshed fabric. They were still kissing, both of Neal's hands were on Elizabeth's ass, kneading and stroking. Peter pressed on his cock in rhythm, in time. He wanted Neal's hands on his ass and Elizabeth's tongue in his mouth.

He could only sit there, dumbly when they finally stopped playing with each other, and turned their considerable attention on him. Gulped and squeezed down hard on his cock, fighting not to come because of those dangerous smiles. His clothes blurred away, Peter only knowing hands on his body, both familiar and not. He sank into Elizabeth's kiss, knowing safety in that direction, but moaned hard into her mouth when a hot mouth nipped at his nipple, a wet tongue laving its way up his neck. Elizabeth left his lips, nudging and nuzzling him towards Neal. Peter blindly sought his lips, moaned even harder as his mouth was taken, hard and forceful, like Neal was so hungry for him he couldn't hold back. Peter laid down, velvet at his back, sinfully sleek Neal on his front. He clutched at the curve of Neal's ass, kneading it like Neal had on Elizabeth, gasping against heated lips when he felt soft lips enveloping his aching cock.

Peter whined when both mouths left him, only to groan as they returned, both on his cock, both driving him mad. He sank each of his hands into dark hair, hanging onto them like reins as Elizabeth and Neal sucked his cock, nibbled his balls, licked long lines along sensitive skin. He gritted his teeth, forcing down the orgasm, not wanting the beautiful torture to end. Elizabeth's fingers trailed up his torso, pinching his nipples, adding another sensation, making him squirm. Neal played between his legs, pressing that space between his balls and his hole, making him twist. Peter was breathless with insanity, breathless with the kiss Neal took as Elizabeth took him to the root.

"Neal, I want you to take him."

Both men moaned at Elizabeth's sultry words. Peter pulled out of their kiss to blink incredulously at his wife, then Neal. Her eyes held lust and anticipation. She was touching herself, lightly fingering her folds. Jesus, that was sizzling enough to melt Peter's brain. Neal's eyes were equally hot, damn near burning as he slid all the way on top of him, strong thighs on either side of his hips. The way their cocks slid against each other scrambled what was left of Peter's brain. He was so caught up in that delicious slide he didn't hear Neal call his name until the third time. He forced his eyes open. "Neal?"

Neal grinned down, thankfully never stopping the motion of his hips. "Are you going to let me do what your wife wants, Peter?"

"Fuck." Peter bucked up, making Neal it ride out with a dangerous laugh.

"Yes?'"

Peter nodded, moving when his lover pulled at his hips, sinking back down onto the pillows piled under his ass, watching as Neal's hand was taken by Elizabeth. She slipped his first two fingers into that pretty glass pot. His breath caught as slickness coated Neal's fingers. Now he knew what the gel was for.

Neal smiled, lifting his lips, receiving her kiss even as his fingers touched the puckered opening of Peter's ass. They broke off their kiss to watch Peter squirm as Neal's fingers teased their way down between his legs. His mouth opened as he panted, face slack with bliss. Neal had to have felt every ounce of fear and arousal Peter had channeled into their kiss because he kept it slow and sweet. Slow penetration of Peter's body, the sweet slide of skin against skin. The slow moan fed into Peter's mouth, Neal's sweet, sweet sounds as he took Peter's body. Peter savored every second it took for Neal to sink into his ass, loved the exquisite stretch, like the tautness of a new canvas. He watched the pleasure flood into Peter's expressive eyes, bliss overtook his features.

"Neal," Peter breathed out. "God."

Neal smiled, leisurely and wicked. "Like it?"

"Yes." Peter hissed as Neal lifted himself up, pulling out, shivered as he slid back in. This was going to be incredible. That was Peter's last coherent thought.

But they were determined to explode his mind, because once Neal was fully inside, he didn't move. Peter frowned, but then watched wide-eyed as Elizabeth and Neal kissed, the other man guiding her to straddle Peter's hips. He watched them in stupid shock as Neal held up Peter's cock, Elizabeth's siren eyes never leaving his as she sank down, taking him inside her voluptuous body. Peter couldn't even moan. He could only lay there as Neal pulled out, dragging the head of his cock against that bundle of nerves, and Elizabeth clutched his cock tight on her sensuous slide up. She slid back down mere nanoseconds before Neal thrust so deep inside his ass. Peter seized each of their hands, grasping them, even as the heady desire spun his mind into oblivion.

Afterwards, he laid blinking stupidly at the ceiling, sweat cooling on his body, breath still stuttered, body and mind broken with pleasure. An idiotic grin spread across his lips. "Happy birthday to me."

The End


End file.
